peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-09 ;Comments *Start of show: "Welcome to my house." *It's party night at Peel Acres, although not for working man Peel, as it is the birthday of Ashley, father of Archie. *The 1964 track by the Outlaws, featuring Richie Blackmore, is played following a phone call made to Hermeet regarding the guitarist. Peel claims the record is Blackmore's best-ever work. *Following an email from a listener who has been reading Brit Ekland's autobiography, Peel says he can't remember if he once injured Rod Stewart so badly the singer had to leave the pitch in a charity football match, although he admits this might have happened. He also reveals that he was nearly sent off at Wembley ("which would have been a boyhood ambition realised") for foul play in a charity game. *In response to the title of the final session track, Peel says he has never watched a Harry Potter film or read any of the books. Sessions *Liars #2 Repeat. First broadcast 15 June 2004. Recorded 2004-05-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Swayzak: My House (LP – Loops From The Bergerie) Studio !K7 *Outlaws: Keep A Knockin' (single) His Master’s Voice *Lo-Cut A Sleifar: Smelly (LP – Miwsig I'ch Traed A Miwsig I'ch Meddwl) Boobytrap *Blind Joe Reynolds Outside Woman Blues (4xCD – A Century Of The Blues) Chrome Dreams *Liars: Bugman Needs A Hugman (session) *edIT: Dex (LP – Crying Over Pros For No Reason) Planet Mu *Trashmen: Stick Shift (LP – Lost Legends Of Surf Guitar, Vol 2) Sundazed :(JP: "Ride that wave, as we so often say on this programme.") *Machine Boy (featuring Lorian Elbert): Depression (EP) white label *Forty-Fives: Shake (7" single) Chicken Ranch *Martyn Hare: HIQ (12" EP – Do Not Underestimate) Designer *Ella Guru: Wonderful (LP – The First Album) Banana *Liars: We Fenced Other Gardens With The Bones Of Our Own (session) *Basic Operations: White (12" single) Freak *Mae Shi: Takoma The Dolphin Is AWOL (LP – Terrorbird) SAF *Norman Long: We Can't Let You Broadcast That (Pig's Big 78) *Nine Black Alps: Cosmopolitan (single) Melodic *Decomposed Subsonic: Nights Sleep (EP – Einzelteile 01) Data Error *Intelligence: Department Of Nothing (LP – Boredom And Terror) Narnack *Liars: There's Always Room On The Broom (session) *Holkham: Tam (LP – Komatta Saru) Expanding :Starts playing Holkham again (Wrong Track Moment). *Guided By Voices: Tour Guide At The Winston Churchill Memorial (LP – Half Smiles Of The Decomposed) Matador *Joey Beltram: Beyonder (12" single) Tresor *Chameleons: Swamp Thing (single) Geffen *Subtle: The Long Vein Of The Law (LP – A New White) Lex *Jimmy Reed: Take Out Some Insurance :(JP:"What a man, what a man, what a man!") *Liars: If You're A Wizard, Then Why Do You Wear Glasses (session) :Starts playing the Liars session track again (Wrong Track Moment). *Junkbox: Bad Luck (demo) *DJ Ink: The Joint (2x12" EP) Renegade Hardware File ;Name *a) John Peel 2004-09-09.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20040909.mp3 ;Length *a) 1.57.35 *b) 1:58:45 ;Other *File a cuts out just before the end of the show. *Please address any re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *b) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment